superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Critic: Episode 7809 Credits (1994)
Starring Jon Lovitz Nancy Cartwright Christine Cavanaugh Gerrit Graham Doris Grau Judith Ivey Nick Jameson Maurice La Marche Charles Napier Kath Soucie Special Guest Voices Billy Crystal Michael Carrington Rod Steiger Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producer Bill Schultz Executive Consultant Brad Bird Creative Consultant Jon Vitti Consulting Producer Judd Apatow Story Editors Ken Keeler Patric M. Verrone Tom Brady Associate Producer Jeffrey L. Goldstein Music by Alf Clausen Theme by Hans Zimmer Casting by Juel Bestrop Editors Michael Bridge Lee Harting Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Post Production Assistant Eric B. Gregory Supervising Sound Editor Bobby Mackston Sound Effects Design Travis Powers Foley Artists Alicia Stevenson Zane Bruce Music Editor Chris Ledsema Sound Editors John Chalfant Lewis Goldstein Dialogue Sound Editor Mel Bridge Production Mixer Ronny Cox Re-Recording Mixers Sherry Klein Bob Edmondson Marty Humphries Foley Mixer David Jobe Production Coordinator Linda Levine Casting Assistant Monika Mikkelsen Script Supervisor Bonnie Predengast Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific, Inc. Presented in Dolby Surround Assistants to Mr. Brooks Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistants to Messrs. Jean & Reiss Dee Cappelli Katy Ballard Assistants to Mr. Sakai Jane M. Mackie Felicia Nalivansky Assistants to the Producers Vanessa Cropper Richard-Kevin Stith Michelle Berman Troy Stauffer Richard Chung Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Creative Supervisor Gregg Vanzo Overseas Production by Rough Draft Overseas Producer Nikki Vanzo[[ Production [[Byung Cul Yea Jae Jin Oh Chul Ho Kim Hye Joon Yun Department Supervisors Ock Ki Ham Bae Geun Kim Myung Nam Jang Hye Rung Hong Byung Sun Kim Mee Suk Jeong Ji Yeun You Jin Suk Pae Yong Hwan Choi Yong Nam Park Assistant Director Howy Parkins Storyboard Jim Schumann Joe Horne Wendell Luebbe Character Design Craig Kellman Michael Diederich Character Design Cleanup Christi Lyon Background Design Enzo Baldi Maria Mariotti Dean Thompson Lance Wilder Steve Lyons Edgar Duncan Background Design Cleanup Bev Chapman David Felix Prop Design Sean Edberg Character Layout Artists Gavin Dell Jim Hull Patty Shinagawa Bert Klein Funbag Animation Background Layout Artists Steve Smith Animation Timing Juli Murphy-Hashiguchi Russell Calabrese Genndy Tartakovsky Robert Hughes John McIntyre Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Supervisor Samantha Harrison Color Design Brian Mark Casey Clayton Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Background Paint Don Watson Bari Greenberg Stephen Lee Animation Checkers Dan C. Larsen Karen Shaffer Animation Camera Supervisor Patrick Buchanan Animation Camera Gregory Hinde Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Supervising Editor Don Borrozo Track Reader Broughton Winicki Animation Associate Producers Miles Lewis Horst Barbara J. Cordova Director of Production Anne Luiting Manager Overseas Production Kenneth T. Ito Studio Production Manager Lolee Aries Animation Post-Supervisor Melissa Cheek Visual Design by David Cutler Rich Moore Everett Peck David Silverman Production Accountants Anthony R. Reyes Stacia Sekuler Production Assistants Robin Haislip Steve Walby Keiji Kishi Allison Orr Michael Tyau Anthony Lewis Garcia Negative Cutter Productions West All of the incidents portrayed and some of the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character, or history of any person is entirely parodical. Except as otherwise credited, all celebrity voices are impersonated. No celebrities were harmed in the filming of this episode. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Copyright ©1994 Columbia Pictures Television, Inc. All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Television, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films In Association with Columbia Columbia Pictures Television - A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company Category:Film Roman Category:Gracie Films Category:End Credits Category:ABC Category:Columbia Pictures Television